It is known to provide deployable coverings for cargo areas in vehicles, for example for the cargo areas of sport-utility vehicles (SUVs), hatchbacks, etc. Such cargo covers provide utility in hiding items held in the vehicle cargo area from view, reducing the likelihood of theft. Additionally, cargo covers serve to protect items held in the cargo area from, e.g., direct sunlight. For cargo covers configured as package trays, such covers also provide an advantage of allowing the user to place items on a top surface of the package tray as well as below on a load floor of the cargo area.
Conventional cargo area covers such as cargo shades, tonneau covers, and package trays are typically provided as part of an assembly comprising a separate panel attachable to a structure near a rear of a vehicle second or third seat row seatback, or alternatively attachable to a structure associated with the vehicle second or third seat row seatback. To stow such cargo area covers, particularly in the case of package trays and other solid panel-style covers typically the user must at least partially disassemble the assembly, i.e. remove the cargo area cover from its point of attachment for storage. This presents inconvenience to the user.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a package tray-style cargo cover for a vehicle that can be translated from a stowed to a deployed position and back again, all without requiring disassembly and/or removal of the package tray for storage.